


Family Don’t Start with Blood

by LittleHeartGrenade (fledglingheart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e11 Appointment in Samarra, Episode: s12e13 Family Feud, Episode: s12e14 The Raid, Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, F/M, Gen, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:11:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11591709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledglingheart/pseuds/LittleHeartGrenade
Summary: When Death brought Sam's soul back from Hell, he brought someone infinitely more valuable back with it. Now seven years have passed, the boys have lost more than they know to the British Men of Letters and the most important girl in Sam's life is missing, Sam and Dean are about to learn first hand that while family don't end in blood, it don't start there either.More characters will be added as the story is updated, and the rating may change.The relationship between Sam and Michael is the non-con and only spoken about. And the body modification is temporary.





	1. Welcome to the Family, Cara

“Got a text from Mick Davies; he says he wants to talk. Apparently the British Men of Letters have something that would be of great interest to us personally.” Sam announced, joining Dean in the kitchen. The two had been scouring for any trace of Cara since she had disappeared but so far come up with nothing.

“Because there’s anything at all we want from them. Should be good to hear them try and bribe us though.” Dean sighed and shut the laptop. “I’m worried about her Sam. There’s no sign of her anywhere.” He picked up the black-haired, blue-eyed doll next to the computer.

“I know. As much as I hate it, at this point I’m considering asking Lucifer if he can track her down.” Sam sat down opposite Dean and dialled Mick, putting the phone on speaker and placing it on the table between them.

“Sam Winchester. I’m glad you called. I’m going to send you an address and I want you and your brother to come. You’re allowed to be armed, in fact I recommend it… for your peace of mind of course. It’s our current base. Now I know you two don’t trust us but there is someone here you’ll definitely want to see – and I don’t mean your mother. If I were you I’d hurry up. You may not have much time.” Mick hung up before the boys could say anything. Within a minute the text came through with the address.

“What do you think we should do?” Dean asked. “I don’t trust him.”

“He said someone, not something. If it’s not Mom then we should at least find out who it is. Could even be Castiel, or Kelly and the baby.” Sam pointed out. “We should go, but we should go armed.”

“What about the search for Cara?” Dean stood up with the doll, intending to put it back in her room before they left.

“We’re not getting anywhere Dean… as soon as Castiel gets back I’m going to beg him to find her. And if he can’t then we have to pray to Lucifer.” Sam looked up at him, equal fear and concern in his features.

**About Seven Years Ago**

“You wanna explain what all this is about?” Bobby’s voice came through the door as Sam leaned against the other side. There was no way Sam could explain – no way he could trust Bobby and Dean not to hurt _her._ He may not remember the Cage, or know what his soul was going through, but he knew about her and he had to protect her, soul or not.

“I just uh, I have to do this Bobby.”

“Says who?” That was a question Sam had been asking himself ever since she was born, but even without an answer he couldn’t stop himself. He sat down slowly, careful of his injured leg.

“Dean shoves that soul back in me, think how bad that could really be. I can’t let it happen, Bobby. I mean it’s not like I wanna kill you. You’ve been nothing but good to me. It’s just… sometimes a parent has to do whatever it takes.”

“What are you talking about, parent? Is this a demon deal or something?”

“Spell.”

“You’re making a mistake Sam.”

“I’m trying to survive. I’m trying to do the right thing. I have to.” Sam was getting just a little offended that they wouldn’t listen to him. It was frustrating with a soul and it was damn infuriating without one.

“Dean’s got a way to make it safe.”

“Oh , yeah, what some wall inside my head that maybe stays up? Come on. Besides, it’s not me I’m protecting.” Sam sighed and the argument continued. He got up and looked for a way out, trying to strategize an escape route. He didn’t anticipate it when Dean returned.

Throughout the course of Dean playing Horseman and Sam trying to keep his soul out, Death had been to the Cage and had a long chat with Lucifer. “Alright, you are right about her. She’s completely pure. And I suppose your idea would work. Are you sure you’re willing to take on that burden? She’s not your child after all.”

“I would love for Michael to take the burden instead, but if he won’t accept her then I will.” Lucifer handed the toddler over to Death, along with a small bag of things he’d created himself for her.

“Then perhaps it should be Michael. Do not mistake this as us being friends Lucifer. Until next time.”

“That abomination will die Lucifer,” Michael spoke cruelly as Death left. “And now I have nothing to distract myself from you.”

Death waited for Dean at Bobby’s kitchen table, Cara sat cross legged on the floor at his side, hugging her bag while Death ate. She had some sauce on her chin from the fries that he’d fed her. “Dean. Join me. Brought you one from a little stand in Los Angeles known for their bacon dogs. Sit.”

Dean took a look at the child, then sat down, confused as to why she was there. Though her eyes looked familiar. “Wow, what’s with you and cheap food?”

“I could ask you the same thing. Thought I’d have a treat before I put the ring back on. And this little one was hungry.” Death picked up a napkin and reached down to gently wipe her mouth. “Heavier than it looks, isn’t it? Sometimes you just want the thing off. But you know that. Not hungry?”

“Look, I think you know that I flunked. So there. Oh, and by the way I uh- I sucked at being you.” The loss of hope was visible in Dean.  “I screwed up the whole natural-order thing but I’m sure you knew about that too.”

“So if you could go back, would you simply kill the little girl? No fuss, no stomping your feet?” Death posed the question with doubt, unsure Dean had learnt his lesson.

“Knowing what I know now? Yeah.”

“I’m surprised to hear that.” Death took a long drink, then offered some to the girl, who shook her head. “Surprised and glad.”

“Yeah, don’t get excited. I would’ve saved the nurse. Okay? That’s it.” Dean justified.

“I think it’s a little more than that,” Death began, like he was teaching a child a lesson. Then again, Dean lived an incredibly short lifespan in comparison. “Today, you got a hard look behind the curtain. Wrecking the natural order is not quite such fun when you have to mop up the mess. Is it? This is hard for you, Dean. You throw away your life because you’ve come to assume that it’ll bounce right back into your lap. The human soul is not a rubber ball. It’s vulnerable,” He looked at the child, and Dean’s gaze followed. “Impermanent but stronger than you know and more valuable than you can imagine. So, I think you’ve learned something today.”

“You wanna know what I think? I think you knew that I wouldn’t last a day.”

Death glanced at Dean briefly, then shook his head, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I lost fine. But at least have the balls to admit that it was rigged from the jump.” Dean realised a moment later he should have been more careful with his attitude.

“Most people speak to me with more respect. And watch your mouth. I do have a child with me.”

“I didn’t mean-”

Death held up a finger, “We’re done here. It’s been lovely. But now I’m going to go into your basement to give your brother back his soul.”

“Why would you do that for me?”

“I’m not doing it for you.” Death looked at Cara, and then back to Dean. “You and your brother keep coming back. You’re an affront to the balance of the universe and you cause disruption on a global scale.” Dean apologized and Death continued, moving closer to Dean, “But you have use. Right now you’re digging at something. The intrepid Detective. I want you to keep digging, Dean.”

“So you're just gonna be cryptic, or...”

“It's about the souls. You'll understand when you need to.” Death tried to get across the importance with an expression, but he didn’t hold out much hope for the ape. Cara would at least understand to some degree, which hopefully meant her mother would too.

“Wait, with Sam... Is this wall thing really gonna work?”

“I’m not putting up a wall. Something else has been arranged.” Death picked up Cara and put on his ring, going to the basement. “You know who this is, don’t you Sam? You know why I must put your soul back.”

“She’s more beautiful than I imagined. Let me hold her?” Sam didn’t care if he didn’t have a soul. He cared about this child. Death nodded and released Sam, letting him take Cara into his arms as the door opened for Bobby and Dean ran in.

“What the hell are you doing?” Dean protested.

“Shut up Dean. Let me have this moment,” Sam said softly, hugging the toddler close, then put her down on the floor. He laid back on the bed, “Okay, do it. Give me my soul back.” Bobby shared a shocked glance with Dean.

Death nodded. “You’ll retain all of your memories Sam, but I’m placing a maternal bond that will protect you. The father will suffer the pain of your soul as penance for what he’s done. Thank your babysitter for the idea.” He reached in his own bag, cupping Sam’s soul and guiding it back into Sam’s body. Cara covered her ears and started crying when Sam screamed, despite his efforts to keep quiet. When Sam fell unconscious, Death put her on the cot beside him and put her bag at Sam’s feet. “Do not move her from his side until he wakes up. And if any harm comes to her you will suffer for it.” With that warning he left them.

“So we’re supposed to just leave the kid here with Sam?” Bobby asked, looking at Dean.

“I have no idea. We can’t keep her. Maybe we should call Cass.” Dean suggested.

When Castiel arrived he could only stare at Cara as Dean explained the situation, “Ordinarily I would kill her. But if Sam relies on her then she will have to be locked up.” He went to Sam’s side and reached into him to test his soul. “His soul is in place.”

Dean took Castiel out of the room to talk to him, “Is he even going to wake up? And what do you mean you would kill her?”

After getting the ‘diagnosis’ from Castiel, Dean looked at the now sleeping Cara laid next to Sam and went upstairs to Bobby, gratefully taking the drink poured while they talked.

Sam woke up slowly, taking a moment to remember everything that had happened. He looked down at his daughter and smiled, “Thank you. Thank you Lucifer, Death, God, thank you.” He hugged her tightly, waking her up.

“Mommy!” She beamed, followed by a sleepy yawn. Sam awed, picking her and her bag up, carrying them upstairs.

“Dean,” he said, interrupting the case talk between his brother and Bobby. Sam sat Cara on the window shelf with her bag so he could hug Dean tightly. He’d missed him like hell. Then he moved onto Bobby, hugging him just as tight.

“Good to see ya,” Bobby let Sam go.

“Wait, I- I’m sorry. I tried to kill you. Bobby I would never, but then he thought he had no choice. That- the other me… you do anything it takes to protect your kids. Bobby I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay Sam. It wasn’t you.” Bobby tried to comfort him, confused by the strange words. He squeezed Sam’s shoulder.

“But you really need to tell us who the kid is now.” Dean chimed in. Castiel had told him the girl wasn’t human, and Sam’s sanity depended on her, but that was all he knew.

Sam nodded, picking her up again. “Dean, Bobby, this is Cara Winchester. My daughter. I know it sounds crazy but it’s true. I’ll explain everything tonight,” he promised.

Dean moved closer slowly, “She does have your eyes. May I?” He took her out of Sam’s arms, holding her, giving a half smile when she cuddled him and closed her eyes to fall asleep again. “She’s actually pretty cute. Why Cara?” Maybe Castiel was wrong – it had happened before.

“Means love, or darling, depends which language you speak.” Sam opened her bag and took out Cara’s dolls, “She’s comfortable with you because she knows you.” There were five dolls, little replicas of Sam, Dean, Bobby, Castiel and Lucifer in Nick’s body.

Later that night, while Cara slept, Sam explained that while he’d been in Hell Michael had put Sam into a female version of his own body to humiliate him and had eventually had his way with him, resulting in Sam giving birth to Cara. Unable to protect Cara from Michael, who didn’t care much for the child at all, Sam begged Lucifer to protect her and raise her whenever he couldn’t see her. Lucifer had agreed and protected Cara with his life, making her the five dolls so he could tell her who her family was. When Death came for him Lucifer had bargained with him for Cara to be able to move to Earth with Sam, something Death had agreed to on account of how innocent and uncorrupted by Hell she was. As a final gift Lucifer had taken her Grace out and hidden it in one of the dolls, so that she could grow as a normal child, the only difference being that she would have immunity to most illnesses and supernatural attacks, and would heal quickly when injured. She would also be more intelligent than children her age. When he hadn’t had a soul, Sam had tried to kill Bobby for fear that if he got his soul back then Cara would be alone in Hell, and hadn’t told them about her for fear that they’d want her dead. “I don’t want her hunting. It’s too dangerous. I’ll keep hunting with you Dean, but I can’t let my baby girl get hurt. Can she stay with you Bobby?”

Neither Bobby or Dean could see an issue with Cara herself, both understanding Sam’s love for her, so it was agreed that she would live with Uncle Bobby while Mommy and Uncle Dean ‘worked’.


	2. Defining Family

Dean let Sam drive this time, knowing his brother needed to feel some kind of control. It scared him that they couldn’t find Cara, but he couldn’t imagine the terror Sam was going through. Mary was waiting for them outside, but they expected it. Mick had informed them in another text that they were going under the pretence of seeing what the base had to offer. It all felt too suspicious to the boys. Seeing her just brought back the memory of her leaving for Sam, too concerned about his daughter to feel the betrayal Dean was feeling.

**Three Days Ago**

Dean approached Sam, looking at his phone. “So the teachers at the girls school are all back to work. It’s like nothing ever happened. That’s all the victims in Ohio. No mention of the Massachusetts murder either. No Fiona, no angry ghost. History back on track. Thank you Gavin. Any luck searching?” He put his hand on Sam’s back in a comforting gesture.

“None. I had nightmares about losing her last night.” Sam ran his hand through his hair. “It would be so easy to blame Lucifer but I know it wasn’t him. He wouldn’t hurt her. Not after he protected her when I couldn’t. Whether he likes it or not they bonded Dean. He wouldn’t do it.”

The door opening caught their attention, both of them greeting their mother as she came down the stairs. “It’s been a while, a long, long, long, long, long, long while.” Dean added, letting go of Sam.

“Yeah, alright,” Sam smiled, appreciating Dean lightening the mood for him. “He’s dramatic, as you know, what he meant to say was we missed you.” He smiled up at Mary. “Glad you’re back.”

“Burgers, beer,” Mary put the bribes on the table.

“Yum,” Sam humoured, really not in the mood for food or alcohol.

“Forgiven, “Dean reached for the burgers while Sam closed the laptop and grabbed a beer to be polite. “What you been up to?”

“Oh,” Mary shrugged, “Jogging, Tai Chi, meditation. Melting rugaru brains.” The boys paused to stare at her.

“Uh, m-melting rugaru brains?” Sam didn’t like the sound of that. One thing that Cara had taught them was that they should make the death of a monster swift, because more often than not they used to be people and it was cruel to torture them. Dean didn’t like the implications.

“There's no easy way to say it, so I'm just gonna say it. I have sort of... been working with the British Men of Letters.”

Sam’s heart broke just a little more, “M-you-you, uh... you what?” He couldn’t have heard that right.

Dean couldn’t help thinking this had something to do with her not approving of Cara, no matter how she hid it from them Dean knew. He could see it in her eyes. “Ah.” It hurt, but he pushed that down to look at Sam, assessing how his brother was taking the information, crossing his arms to stop himself offering a steady hand.

“Mom-uh-we, um... we have a-a history with them.” He really didn’t think he’d need to go over the torture or the kidnapping or the shooting with her again.

“I know Sam. And it was a hard decision.” Dean didn’t like how she was almost talking down to Sam. It was bad enough she didn’t see he was scared. “But they're doing good work. I have helped them save people, a lot of people. We can learn from them.” Mary looked at Dean, “Do not give me the face.”

“What face?”

“You know the face.”

“There's no face.”

“That's the face.”

Dean turned away. He was not having this argument with Mary. Banter like that was saved for his niece when he was playfully angry at her. Mary didn’t get to have that.

Sam got her attention again, seeing Dean’s frustration. “Mom, we have our own tool kit, and it works just fine. A-and for obvious reasons, like broken ribs and burnt feet... We don't trust the Brits.” Wasn’t that a painful memory.  

“So where does that leave us?” Dean didn’t know if he could trust Mary. Not now.

“Same as always,” Mary paused to look between them. “Family.” Dean nodded his head and looked to Sam. He realised he’d stopped calling her ‘Mom’ in his mind and knew he couldn’t put her first. Sam and Cara always, always came first, without exception. “Just hear me out. Please.”

“Wow. Just wow,” Dean turned away again, trying to contain his anger.

“Dean,” Mary shrugged again. “What the British Men of Letters are doing, what we're doing, it's a better way. They-” she sighed. “Look, I'm not blind to who they are or what they've done, but-”

“When?” Sam interrupted. “When? When did you start working for them?” Dean was glad Sam had the sense to ask the important questions because right now he didn’t.

“Since… before the lake house.” Sam scoffed at her response, “It wasn't Wally. They brought me that case.”

“You were runnin' an errand for the Brits. And you kept it from us. Cass almost died.” Dean was done with her. He wanted to remember his mother as loving, and there for them, not for this betrayal that almost got his best friend killed.

“I-”

Sam interrupted again, “A hunter got killed.”

“You think I don't know? I'm the one who burned his body. I'm the one who told his wife. I watch him die every night.”

“Good,” Dean was almost surprised at how little he cared what she was suffering right now. Almost.

Mary sighed. “I'm doing this for you. I'm playing three decades of catch up here.”

Dean shook his head, “And we’re not? How do you think this has been for us? We're your sons and you've been gone. Our whole lives, you've been gone. You said that you needed time. No,” he pointed at her. “You said you need space. So we gave you your space.” He held his hands up. “But you didn't need just space. No, you needed space from us.”

“That’s not true. Dean, I'm trying-”

“How 'bout for once you just try to be a mom?” Dean lost it a little.

“I am your mother,” she said slowly, “but I am not ‘just a mom’. And you are not a child.” And didn’t Dean know it.

“I never was. So between us and them-”

“It's not like that.”

“Yeah, Mary, it is.” Dean had had enough. “And you made your choice. So there's the door.” He pointed up at the doorway and turned to leave. Sam got up to follow with the laptop, not wanting to be alone right now but needing to continue his search.

“Sam,” Mary tried.

Sam couldn’t find the right words. “You should go.” He was going to break down and she didn’t need to see that. She didn’t deserve to see him like that. As soon as she left he joined Dean and felt himself collapse over everything, strong arms coming to hold him.

**Present**

Dean had comforted him for as long as he’d needed that night; then continued the search long hours after Sam had fallen into a restless sleep. He got out of the car with his brother to meet Mary.

“Thanks for coming,” Mary walked towards them.

“Didn’t come for you,” Sam answered coldly. “Mick said we should at least take a look. So we’re taking a look. Where is he?”

“Sam, I messed up. I know I messed up. But what the British Men of Letters are doing… this is bigger than us Sam. We’ve got a real shot here.”

“Can it Mary. We came here for a reason, not a recruitment.” Dean snapped.

“Shot at what?” Sam shook his head. “Just take us to Mick.” He didn’t care about a world without monsters. A world without monsters would be nice, but it wouldn’t have his baby girl and that meant it would be worthless to him. He could go through Hell again ten times over and he still wouldn’t choose a world without her over his own.

“I’m not trying to recruit you, but you need to know, things are changing,” Mary stepped back and opened the gate, letting them through. “Please, just let me show you.”

Dean and Sam followed her, hands in their pockets on their guns as she led them. They were eager to get to Mick and find out why the hell they were really there. “Sam and Dean Winchester,” speak of the Devil, “I’m so glad the two of you stopped by. Welcome,” he offered his hand, only to be ignored by both of them.

“Yeah well, y’know I really dig the whole low-budget mission impossible vibe but unless you have something interesting we’re gonna head back,” Sam grimaced. Dean had let him take the lead because he knew Sam needed it.

“Alright, Mary you need to go to briefing, boys let me show you what you’ll really love about this place.”

Mary left, meeting with Ketch, “I have no idea what they’re doing here but they want nothing to do with me.”

Mick took the boys to the armoury first, “State of the art weapons, including,” he got out a box and opened it to reveal the Colt. “Of course it doesn’t work. We don’t have any bullets.” Sam picked it up and handed it to Dean, who put it in his jacket. Mick tried to protest but Sam stopped him.

“We’ll use it better than you do. For starters, we know how to make more bullets. But that’s not why we’re here is it. Who is the someone? And cut the crap. I’m tired, I’m angry and my child is missing. That makes me the most dangerous thing in this base. Understand?”

“Your child is exactly why you’re here,” Mick took them through a couple of doors to reveal Cara sobbing quietly in a cage.

“Cara!” Sam ran over to it and got on his knees, pulling her into his arms the second Mick unlocked the cage door. “I’m here baby, I’ve got you. You’re safe.”

Cara hugged him back tightly, “I knew you’d come.”

“Put it down Sam,” Mary’s voice came from the doorway. “I know you think you love Cara but she’s a monster Sam. The Men of Letters are doing a few tests and if she can’t be cured she has to be killed. I’m sorry. It’s for your own good.”

Realisation hit Dean like a freight train, “You bitch. This was your fault. You took Cara and handed her over. We trusted you!” He pulled his gun and aimed at her, hand shaking. He was ready to pull the trigger when Cara’s voice stopped him.

“Daddy don’t. You’ll regret it. I just want to go home.” Cara had taken to calling Dean her father when she was young and the boys gave up trying to correct her. It didn’t do any harm and it didn’t mean anything between the brothers – it was just Cara associating the most stable man in her life after her mother as her father. He had asked her once why she chose him over Lucifer, Castiel and Bobby, but she’d barely known Bobby when he died as much as she loved him, and Castiel and Lucifer were always Unka Luci and Unka Cassi to her. They didn’t share the blood by association that Dean shared with her. Besides that, she called him Dean more and more the older she got anyway.

“Daddy? Isn’t that a little sick?” Ketch had his gun aimed at Sam.

“Get your head out of the gutter you creep, Sam and I aren’t into that shit,” Dean snapped his head to look at Mick when the Brit shot Ketch in the arm, forcing him to drop the gun.

“Enough. We will never get the Winchesters on our side by torturing Sam’s daughter, no matter what she is. I’m letting her go.” Mick insisted. He opened the door on the other side of the room and quickly gave the boys directions outside.

Mary spoke up, “Sam I know you love her. She’s your daughter, but you told me she was born in Hell. She’s a monster born in Hell Sam! She can’t be allowed to live.”

“Go to Hell Mary,” Sam snapped and left, running after Dean.

“What are you doing Mick?” Ketch scolded.

“Oh shut up, I shot you with a blank anyway. Listen, London want Sam and Dean on board. Giving them back that girl means earning their trust. I know what I’m doing, now play along.”


	3. Never According to Plan

Dean sipped his whiskey, watching Cara sleep in Sam’s arms with her dolls between them. Stitching her up after her torture had felt like he was back in Hell, and they couldn’t get Castiel on the phone. With Lucifer back in the Cage he couldn’t help either. Dean had been five minutes away from breaking the dolls to find her grace when they’d finished and laid her to sleep. 

“You can’t sleep either?” Sam whispered softly. He couldn’t close his eyes for longer than a blink. His baby had been missing for so long and Mary of all people had been tormenting her. It broke his heart. Sam blamed himself; he should have been there to protect her, as her mother, it was his job. “Can’t bear the thought of falling asleep and waking up to find her gone again.”

“I would have shot Mary if Cara hadn’t stopped me. Goes to show that she’s wrong about her, Cara isn’t a monster. She’s your baby.” Dean shook his head and finished his drink, placing the glass on the side before sitting down next to the bed. He watched his niece sleep, “If we can find Lucifer’s baby… might be nice for her to have a cousin around the house.”

“You’re agreeing with me that we don’t kill the baby then?” Sam was surprised. “I thought you were with Cass on the ‘it must die’ train?”

“Yeah, I was. But if Cara can be a good girl, then maybe Lucifer’s spawn can be good too. Just needs the right parents… I don’t want to kill first and ask later like they were gonna do with Cara. We’re not like them. We’d be monsters not to give the kid a chance. Just gotta find Kelly first.”

“I’m glad you changed your mind. I just wish we could save Kelly and the baby.” Sam sighed.

When Cara woke the next day she saw an exhausted Sam and Dean still watching over her. It was the same every morning for the next couple of weeks until Cara sat Sam’s laptop in front of them with a case. “Mom, Dad, I think I found one of the hunty things you go away on. I can go with you on it and we can hunt together.” She was concerned watching Sam and Dean cooped up clearly not ready to leave her side but also going stir crazy stuck underground all day.

“Cara we’re not hunting right now. We’re taking care of you and waiting for Castiel,” Sam went to close the laptop but Cara stopped him.

“Momma, I love you. But you need this. And the people who are dying need to be saved. Please? I promise to be extra good and stay in the car.” Cara used the puppy eyes on him.

Dean laughed, “She’s smart for a nine year old, way beyond her years. Check it out Sam, if it doesn’t look too dangerous we can take it.” He took a quick glance, “And if we’re really lucky it’ll just be an animal attack.”

Sam sighed, “I never can resist those eyes. Okay, I will read, you will eat your breakfast missus.” He tried to be a good parent, between the monster killing and the leaving her at home unattended for hunts. He still blamed himself for Mary being able to hand her over to the Brits.

Dean waited until Cara had run into the kitchen. “You should give her more credit, she’s just a child and she’s already saved our asses more than once. Remember when I became a demon and she stood there and talked me into letting you cure me.”

Sam chuckled, “I remember that. I was terrified you were gonna kill her but nope, you got ordered around by a six year old.” He shook his head, “Okay, you’re right. I just get scared she’ll get hurt. Maybe we should listen to her more often, I mean she was convinced that she could talk Lucifer down but we wouldn’t let her near him.” He started reading through what Cara had found.

“Hey Unka Luci,” Cara spoke to her doll of Lucifer in the kitchen between eating. She could hear his voice in her head.

“Cara, how are you feeling today? Better?” Lucifer watched the door to his cell, ready to stop talking the moment the door unlocked.

“Better. I feel all better now. I hasn’t told Momma that you’re not in your cage yet. I don’t want you to go away again. I want to get you from the mean demon.”

“All demons are mean,” Lucifer chuckled. “There are very few exceptions to that rule. You have to keep it a secret. I’m glad your Mother saved you. Hopefully he can save my baby too until I can come be his Daddy.”

“Like the demon you got to hide me from God?” Cara asked, but got no answer. She huffed and whispered, “I love you Unka Luci.”

Lucifer heard her words and it made it easier to hold his composure. He would get out, he would kill Crowley and he would raise his son.

“Okay Cara,” Sam walked into the kitchen with Cara’s coat and boots. “We’ll check it out. But you have to be a very good girl and do everything you’re told. This isn’t a game, this is a potential monster hunt.”

“Okay! Can I bring my dolls?” She wanted a reason to be able to talk to her uncle, and so far it had worked – although she always felt bad for not telling her Mommy and Daddy Dean why she talked to her Luci doll.

“You can bring one doll. We don’t want to risk losing them, do we?” Sam offered. He’d noticed Cara getting more attached to her dolls recently but put it down to coping with what had happened. She was certainly dealing better than he and Dean were. While Dean packed up the car, Sam dressed Cara, allowing her to bring the Lucifer doll and giving her a silver pocket knife. “Remember, this isn’t a toy. You use it only in an emergency.”

The drive took a few hours but, thankfully, Cara spent most of it listening to Sam read, playing little games and singing along with Dean to the various rock songs. It had made Sam laugh when he first found out that Cara had the same taste in music and movies as his brother. She’d even gotten his love for cars, considering how much time she spent watching him take care of the Impala.

When they got to Sheridan County, Sam and Dean changed into their suits before driving to the crime scene. Half way there Dean got a call from Castiel, “Cass, where the heck have you been? We needed you man.” He put the phone on speaker.

“My apologies Dean, I’m in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho hunting whoever is killing angels. Is Cara well?”

“Hi Unka Cassi!” Cara called from the backseat. She hadn’t prayed to Castiel for help when she had been taken because she didn’t want the Men of Letters to take him too, and she knew he didn’t have full access to his powers.

“Someone’s killing angels again? Do you need help, because we got a pretty short case here…” Dean offered.

“No, I can manage. If somebody is killing angels then helping me could put Cara back into danger. I will call if things become too difficult for me to handle. I just wanted to make sure everything was well again with you. And offer my condolences about Mary.”

“It’s fine Cass, we’ll be alright. Just come home when it’s safe. I think your niece misses you,” Sam joked.

“Well it sounds like you’ve got your hands full, so keep us updated next time and we’ll talk later.” Dean pulled up at the crime scene.

“Alright. I’ll talk to you all soon, especially you Cara,” Castiel hung up, leaving Cara pouting that he hadn’t been able to talk more.

Dean and Sam got out, leaving Cara in the car, and approached the Sheriff, who led them out to the camp. “If you ask me, a bear got ‘em, maybe a cougar. Found a fair amount of blood over here and some there,” the man indicated the blood. Cara had slipped out of the car, holding her Luci doll close as she silently followed, not wanting to be caught but wanting to see for herself. “But no body. Figure whatever did this dragged him off. So unless you guys are looking to make a federal case with some critters…”

Sam stepped forward, “So, you said there was a survivor?”

The sheriff sighed, “Yeah, Gwen Hernandez. Uh, but she’s pretty shaken up, saying all sorts of strange things.

“Like what?” Dean glanced over and saw Cara, indicating to Sam, who sighed and went to pick her up. “No babysitter.”

“Right… she was saying stuff like that they were attacked by a wolf, no, an invisible wolf. Girl says that, you know, it came outta nowhere and that it's coming after her next.”

“Right,” Dean sighed when the sheriff laughed, “Sheriff, thank you.” He walked to the side with Sam, “Invisible dog, huh? Sounds like a hellhound to me.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah. And Cara, you can come with us to interview the witness, but at crime scenes you have to stay in the car. What if there had been a body?”

“I just wanted to help,” Cara pouted, “But I’ll be good.”

“Atta girl, let’s get some ice cream after this is over,” Dean patted her back, winking at Sam when he sent a soft scowl toward Dean.

Their next stop was Gwen’s house. Cara found the ride over funny, watching the two hunters in the front seat arguing over what to say to the girl. She didn’t understand why people didn’t just believe in monsters, and the people that stopped the monsters. Humans were silly sometimes. If it was a hellhound Cara was going to show her Mommy and Daddy Dean that they didn’t need to hurt the puppy – hellhounds could be loyal to the right people and stopped when they were told. Or at least that’s what Lucifer taught her.

Dean pulled up outside the house, “This is dumb. It’s a dumb idea.” He walked towards the house with Sam, who was holding Cara’s hand.

“Listen, Gwen saw something kill her boyfriend, and she thinks it’s coming for her next. We just gotta tell her-”

Dean interrupted, “Tell her what? No, seriously, Sam, what are you gonna say? ‘Hi, my name is Sam Winchester. This is my much handsomer brother Dean and my beautiful daughter Cara. We hunt monsters. Oh, and that guy you were banging? We're pretty sure he made a deal with a demon, so a hellhound came and dragged his soul to Hell. But you? You're cool. And since there's nothing around for us to kill, peace out.” Cara started laughing at the way Dean had said it, making Sam roll his eyes.

“You done? Yeah, we don’t say that, Dean. We say something that’ll give her peace. You know, help her sleep at night.” He looked down, “Straight face honey, you don’t want to upset the lady.”

“Oh, so we lie?” Dean argued.

Sam sighed, “Yeah. A lot.” He cleared his throat and rang the doorbell.

Cara tugged on his jacket, “But Daddy, why will you lie if she already seen the invisible wolf? Won’t she believe the truth?”

Sam was about to answer when Gwen opened the door. Dean greeted her, “Gwen Hernandez? Uh, Agents Baker and Clapton. FBI. And this is Caitlin, Agent Baker couldn’t get a babysitter. May we come in?”

“I… I don’t want any…” Gwen tried to turn them away.

“We just wanna talk. That’s all. About Marcus.” Sam pushed. 

Gwen reluctantly let them in. Cara looked back and saw the hellhound follow them inside, but kept quiet about it. She was pretty sure it wouldn’t attack while there were witnesses. “Thanks,” Dean smiled. While Sam and Dean tried to convince Gwen it was a bear, Cara watched the hound stalk around the room, unnoticed by the three humans. She pouted when Sam picked her up to leaving, watching as the hellhound stayed inside. “Oh yeah, she’s gonna sleep like a baby.”

“We can’t leave!” Cara kicked away from the car when Sam tried to put her in it. “It’s in the lady’s house,” she tried to explain, but was cut off when they heard screams from inside. Sam put her down and the men ran into the building, guns drawn. When she heard gunshots she was afraid, but seeing the hound jump out the window calmed her nerves – it meant that nobody was hurt. The hound bounded towards her, recognising her. Cara reached out and petted it, “I remember you… you’re Unka Luci’s special hound.”

Sam looked at Dean, realising they weren’t done yet. Within seconds they remembered they’d left Cara alone by the car. They ran back outside but Cara was gone, her Lucifer doll laid on the backseat. Sam picked it up, “She wouldn’t have wondered off without it Dean…”

Dean knelt down by the car, “Tracks. The hellhound took her, but there’s no blood. I think we should have a talk with Gwen and call Crowley.” He stood up and held Sam’s shoulder, “We’ll get her back Sam. And this time we’ll never let her out of our sight again.” He promised.

Gwen walked towards them, “Did that thing take your daughter?” She paused, “If there’s any way I can help…”

“Actually, there is.” Dean put his gun away. Sam put the doll in his pocket and followed the others back into the house, pacing restlessly.  

“What the hell was that thing?” Gwen sat down at the dining table, Dean sitting opposite her.

Sam cleared his throat, “Gwen, that, um, that thing is a hellhound.”

“A… what again?” Gwen was nervous watching Sam moving restlessly, but she understood why he was so upset.

Dean sighed, “Hellhound. Kind of hard to explain. Uh, basically, giant, invisible hounds from Hell. Huh. Wasn't hard at all.” He chuckled.

Gwen turned her eyes from Sam to Dean, “So you guys are not cops, are you?”

Sam sighed, “No, not exactly. Um...My name is Sam. That's my brother Dean. That girl was my daughter Cara. And we hunt monsters.”

“And we've tangled with hellhounds in the past. Goofer dust'll keep 'em out. A demon knife or an angel blade, that'll kill 'em.” Dean interjected.

Gwen nodded, “Um, wait, so why did you tell me that Marcus got killed by a bear?”

“Make you feel better.” Dean pointed at Sam, “It was his idea.”

Sam sighed, Dean was a child sometimes, and they had more important things to figure out. Like where the hell Cara was. “Listen, I know this sounds insane-”

“It does. But… like I said, I know what I saw. And what I saw was insane. And your daughter getting kidnapped by the thing is also insane but she’s gone. So you better find her.”  

Sam was glad Gwen understood, at least to a certain extent. “Dean, call Crowley.” He ordered, “He has to know how to track that hound down.”

Dean nodded and called Crowley to explain the situation, setting it to speaker phone.

“What the hell do you want?”

Dean really hoped Crowley didn’t take an opportunity for revenge about the Gavin situation. “All right, peaches, I get that you’re still upset about the whole, uh…”

“Upset? No. I’m totally over how you and your little band of misfits sent my son back in time to die!” Dean decided for Sam’s sake, and Gwen’s, to take the phone off speaker for the rest of the conversation.

Gwen whispered to Sam, “You killed his son?”

“No, Gavin wanted to go back in time to be with the woman he loved. It’s sorta complicated,” Sam whispered back. “But it was totally Gavin’s choice.” They turned their attention back to Dean.

“Hellhounds, Crowley. One of your mutts is going after folks who didn’t sell their souls. And it’s suddenly decided to kidnap Cara.” Gwen almost giggled when Dean mimed Crowley yammering on, but jumped when a new man appeared.

“Here.” Crowley gave Sam a look, “You miss me?” Saving Cara could get her on his side – and the King of Hell with Cara Winchester and Lucifer on a leash would be unstoppable.

Ramsey carried Cara down to Hell, but kept her away from demons. She wasn’t a stupid dog, she knew that the little girl had to be protected until it was safe to deliver her to Lucifer. Ramsey thought that was where Cara belonged, having only ever seen the child with her master.

 Crowley sighed, “You have to understand, this isn’t just a hellhound, this is _the_ hellhound.”

Sam frowned, “That means what?” He was terrified that Cara was alone with the hellhound as it was, but if it was even more dangerous than they thought…

“Right after God said, ‘Let there be light,’ he-he made a whole bunch of things. Posies, koalas, hellhounds. He wanted the Creator's best friend, but the hounds were too vicious. So he planned on having them all put down, until along came our favourite fallen angel. He rescued one of the hounds. A pregnant bitch named Ramsey.” Crowley explained. Sam wondered if Cara had met that hellhound before, under Lucifer’s watch, considering how it hadn’t attacked her – at least if the lack of blood was anything to go by.

“Why don't you just tell her to heel?” Dean offered.

“I can't control her. No one can. She's loyal only to Lucifer.” Sam and Dean shared a look – what if Ramsey was loyal to someone other than Lucifer now? What if Ramsey was taking Cara to Lucifer… that could either be helpful to them or be the worst thing imaginable, depending on what Lucifer did when he saw her. If that’s what the hound was doing.

Gwen interrupted, “Wait, like the Devil?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, but he's locked in a cage.” Which made things complicated. “And that doesn’t explain why she’s still after Gwen.”

Crowley pointed at Gwen, “Ask her.”

Gwen hesitated, “When it attacked us, I did hit it…with an axe.”

Sam sat back in his chair, while Crowley continued, “Well, there you go. The bitch does tend to hold a grudge. So, we either kill Ramsey, or the hound eats her.” He clapped once, “Fun.”

Sam realised that pan said nothing about Cara, “Wait a second. What about my daughter? And we?”

“Ever the protective mother, aren’t you Sam.” Crowley nodded, “Pup like that out and about is not good for business. Makes it look like I’m not in control. But that mutt’s head mounted on my wall? Good for the brand. So yes, Moose, for now – we. And the mutt is likely holed up in a den with her. We find the den, hopefully we find your little miracle.”

When Lucifer walked into the throne room, having killed the two demons that freed him, he froze mid-step; shocked to see Cara sat on the throne, kicking her feet and being guarded by Ramsey. “Cara what are you doing in Hell? Your mother will be worried sick.”

“Puppy brought me! Are you gonna take me home Unka Luci?” Cara jumped off the throne and into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“I think I’ll have to,” Lucifer looked down at Ramsey. “Good girl. I want you to find somewhere outside of hell to hide until I call you. Don’t kill any humans – you’ll get caught far too quickly.” He waited until Ramsey was gone to spread his wings and take Cara to the bunker. “Okay little one, we’re going to call your Mommy.”

Sam was alone with Gwen when his phone rang. He was confused to see it was one of his own cell phones. “This is Sam.”

“Hey Sammy, don’t say a word.” Lucifer put the phone on speaker and sat at the table with Cara in his lap.

“Mommy I’m sorry for going away,” Cara apologised quickly, knowing her mother must have been worried about her.

“Cara is back home safe. I want you to tell Dean where she is and come home. Since I imagine Crowley is with you, I wouldn’t tell him where I am. After all, it’s him that stopped you sending me back to the cage and chained me up in Hell. Ramsey won’t hurt anybody else. As soon as you get home, I will leave. I don’t want Cara to be unattended. Anything could happen to her.” Lucifer picked up the phone to hang up, hesitating for a moment when he heard Sam breathe a response.

“Thank you.” Sam pulled over and looked at Gwen, “You’re safe. I’m going to take you home, then I’ll come back for my brother. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. So this is the end?” Gwen was relieved, and hugged Sam. “Thank you so much. Is your daughter safe?”

“Yeah, she’s with someone who’ll look after her,” Sam hoped so anyway. Crowley was right – things could always get weirder.

Lucifer stayed with Cara, feeding her and keeping her entertained with cartoons, until Dean and Sam came running in. Cara got off the sofa and ran to Sam, who picked her up and hugged her tightly. Dean went straight to Lucifer, “Alright, it wasn’t easy to lose Crowley so it better be worth not killing your ass right now.”

“Dean, I’m offended. I bring your niece home safe and sound, and all you can do is offer threats?” Lucifer was amused.

“Thank you,” Sam put Cara back down, letting her go back to her cartoons.

“You don’t have to thank me. I heard what the Men of Letters did to her, but I was powerless to help with Crowley having me chained in his dungeon. I’m going back to Hell now; I owe Crowley a little pain and suffering. And don’t worry about my hound – she won’t be a problem for you.”

Dean waited until Lucifer was gone to look at Sam, “What do we do?”

Sam shook his head, “I don’t know… but right now we should be thankful he brought my baby home.” Dean nodded in agreement and sat down with Cara while Sam went to put her doll back in her room with the others.

Lucifer lounged across the throne, waiting for Crowley to come to him. He was going to rip the demon to shreds. “Now, what was that you were saying about always being two steps ahead?” He got up and stepped towards Crowley, hitting him hard enough to send him flying backwards, watching him pushing himself up. Then Lucifer spread his wings again, this time as a display of power, not wanting to waste any more time on the pathetic demon in front of him, “Buh-bye Crowley.”

“That’s not what I said.” Crowley snapped his fingers, forcing Lucifer’s wings to fold away, and getting up.

“Huh? What the…” Lucifer felt his back, looking at his wings, confused as to why he couldn’t control them. Maybe they were injured – he’d have to check later.

“I'm glad you had a little taste of freedom.” Crowley took calculated steps towards Lucifer. “What I said was I'm always 10 steps ahead. I said you cross me, I crush you. You hit me,” Crowley snapped his fingers, making Lucifer cry out at the sudden pain. “I hit you back twice as hard.” Lucifer cried out again, feeling like his wings and bones were being broken. He held himself, trying to recover from it, as Crowley continued, “You make me your dog I'll make you my slave.” Lucifer looked up at him, worried about where the next blow would be. He felt to the ground at the next snap of the demon’s fingers, grunting in pain again. He made frustrated, wounded noises, trying to make his grace heal him, not understanding why he was so weak.

Crowley sighed, rubbing his hands together and stepping around Lucifer towards the throne, sitting down with a pleased expression at the crippling agony Lucifer was in. “That chain around your neck was nothing – a stylish accessory. This vessel,” he continued, explaining what was happening. “That's your true prison. It's been warded with runes and spell work from the cage, carved into every molecule. In there I own you.” Lucifer lowered his head, breathing through his teeth and trying everything he could to free himself. “I'm just getting started. So, I'm gonna put you back in your hole, and then I'm gonna go find your spawn, and I'm gonna rip him apart while you watch. And then I’m going to drag Sam’s spawn down here and feed it screaming to the hounds, while you watch. And then?” Crowley got up, standing in front of Lucifer, who looked up at him with hatred, and hidden fear. “I'm still just getting started.” He punched Lucifer in the face, sending the angel completely to the floor.

Lucifer had no idea how he’d escape this, but he did know he had to make sure Cara and his son were protected from Crowley.


End file.
